


We're Animals

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dont copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, biker club, soa universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: These are smutty drabbles to go along with This Life by SailorLestrade, if you don't read that this wont make any sense.Set in SOA universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/gifts).



> This chapter is a prologe to This Life by SailorLestrade

It’s been 2 years, 9 months, 28 days since Sam told Dean how he felt, in the field with the fireworks.... 

2 years, 9 months, 28 days of putting up with having the biggest tease of a baby brother, Dean put his foot down and would even kiss Sam til he turned 14, since then it's been a blur of making out, hand jobs, blow jobs, Dean even rimmed Sam, it was part of his Christmas gift, but he wouldn't fuck him, which drove Sam crazy. 

2 years, 9 months, 28 days and Dean was giving in, today is Sam's 15th birthday, Dean's planned it out, John's gone for 2 weeks at least, the club has nothing on for Dean for a week. Dean's going to make this the best day for his Sammy. 

Dean's out front of Sam's high school in his baby, a sleek black ‘67 chevy impala (with a big back seat), waiting on Sam to come out. Dean hears the bell, and watches the student stream out of the school and into the Texas heat. The sight of Dean out front is no shock he picks Sam up every day unless he's on club business. He watches a smile bloom on Sam's face when he sees the impala. Sam climbs into the passenger seat, 

“Happy Birthday.” Dean says “Got a big night planned for you birthday boy.”

“What's dad wanna do?” Sam whines.

“No clue, he's gone on club business for the next two weeks” Dean responds.

“Wha-wait he left without saying bye?” Sam stammers

“It was important and I told him I'd take care of your birthday for him” Dean answered nonchalantly. 

Sam turned to look out the window, he was sad that dad was missing his birthday but he was so excited to be able to spend his birthday alone with Dean. 

“What do you say we swing past the house, you can dump your bag, shower and pack and stay with me til Dads back? Then we'll start the celebration.” Dean asked. 

“That sounds great, Dean, I get to stay with you for the next two weeks?” Sam beamed.

“Two weeks or til dad gets back, gotta keep an eye on my Sammy.” Dean answered. 

Dean drove them to the house his dad owned on the outskirts of town, where Dean grew up after their mom died, and where Sam was still living with their dad. Sam rushed in and straight to the bathroom. 

“Make sure you clean up real good, Sammy.” Dean called after him, he'd started cleaning out the fridge of perishables, and gathering up any trash so they wouldn't have to come back. After about 20 minutes Dean heard the shower turn off, and Sam rummaging around in his room. Sam came down the hall shortly after with his duffle over his shoulder. 

“Where to now De?” Sam asked. “Let's get some dinner then maybe we'll catch a movie, sound good?” Dean inquired. 

“Yea, can we go to that steak joint in the next town over?” Sam asked, eyes wide, he thought Dean would say no.

“That sounds great Sam!” Dean replied. “I need to stop at my apartment real quick then we can go”.

Sam wiped the shocked look off his face and followed Dean out, and watched as he locked the door and put the trash on the curb. And unlock the impala, Sam got in the passenger side and they headed to Dean's apartment, Sam stayed in the car as Dean ran his bag up and did whatever it was he needed to. 

Sam was daydreaming when he heard the door of Dean's apartment close and he looked up to see Dean striding towards the car, his mouth went dry, Dean looked like sex on legs (more than usual) in a tight black t-shirt, dark wash jeans and his black boots. Sam realized his brother was missing the vest he always wore, Dean only didn't wear it when he was dressing up...for a date... at least when Sam saw him go on a date. Dean slid in the driver's seat. 

“Wow Sammy see something you like?” Dean teased. 

“Wow De, yea. You look real good.” Sam said in a rush. 

“Wanted to look good for you Sammy, it's your birthday its special.” Dean responded, starting the impala and putting Zepplin IV in the tape deck. 

The hour drive passed in a blur, before they were pulling up outside the restaurant. Dean parked and walked in with Sam, they were seated quickly and looked over the menu during what to order. When the waitress came over Sam looked up to order to see the waitress focused on Dean, of course Sam thought he just wanted to enjoy tonight with his brother, but now that wasn't going to happen. Sam was surprised when Dean didn't flirt back, answered her questions about drink and food order then directed her to Sam, who stammered through his order. She was back quickly with their drinks. 

Sam asked Dean, “your not going to hit on her?” Dean thought about it for a moment, while Sam took a drink of his soda. 

“No sam, the only person I wanna be with tonight is you. And I wanna make this a night to remember” Dean answered. Sam almost choked. 

“W-wait Dean you mean, tonight...” 

“Yea baby boy, unless you changed your mind about me taking that v-card?” Dean said lowly. 

“No, no,no haven't changed my mind De.” Sam rushed. Dinner passed in a blur Sam caught up in what was going to happen later. When they were done eating, Dean paid the bill and ushered Sam out and to the car. They got in and began making the drive back. 

After a while Sam slid across the bench seat, pressing himself against Dean who lifted his arm and wrapped it around Sam who then took the opportunity to slide his hands across Dean's thigh and up toward his crotch. 

“Careful, I gotta focus Sam.” Dean cautioned. 

“Then focus De,” whispered Sam while running both hands over the growing bulge in Dean's jeans. Dean moaned gripping the steering wheel tighter, as Sam whispered dirty things in his ear, while working him to full hardness through his jeans. 

“God, Sam, that dirty mouth.” Dean groaned. 

“Is my mouth dirty De? Should I put it on you?” Sam asked while slowly unzipping Dean's jeans. The only response he got was Dean's satisfied groan as his cock was freed from its confines. Sam leaned down and took Dean in as far as he could in one go, he heard Dean swear, and he started moving his head, running his tongue over the vein on the underside, when he heard dean say something about driving. 

Sam said, “Focus.” 

Well that's what it would have been if his mouth wasn't full of Dean's cock, he felt the car swerve and straighten out as he was forcibly pulled off by his hair, letting go with a loud pop. 

“Gonna kill me baby boy, was trying to get back to a bed, but that's not gonna happen.” Dean growled at him. 

Dean pulled down a dirt service road that was unlikely to be used at this hour that was near the railroad tracks, parked the car and cut the headlights. The interior of the car was bathed in moonlight, both boys began moving at the same time. Kissing and groping. 

“Not like this,” Sam panted. “Want you in me when I come.” 

That statement punched a groan out of Dean who demanded, “Back seat. Naked. Now,” 

Sam scrambling to obey, was pulling his clothes off before he got back in throwing them back in the car through the open passenger window and climbing into the back seat. Dean climbed in the other side, and helped Sam on to his elbows and knees. 

“Wanted to see your face when we did this but in the car this will be easier on you.” Dean panted. Sam trembled under his hands, Dean pulled his cheeks apart and licked a flat stripe from Sam's balls to hole, causing Sam to keen loudly. “Let it out I wanna hear you.” Dean commanded. 

And set to work opening Sam up with his tongue, pressing in with the point, lapping over the fluttering muscle with the flat when Sam was relaxed and soaked with spit Dean slid one finger to the first knuckle in next to his tongue, which had Sam tucking back and begging for more. Sam heard the click of a cap, Dean covered his fingers with lube and started prepping Sam in earnest, Sam took his fingers like a pro. 

“Been...been practicing with my fingers de. Need you, ready, promise.” Sam begged Dean had to reach down and grab his cock to stop from coming at that admission. Once he had control of himself again he lubed his dick up, and paused with the head of his cock resting on Sam's fluttering hole. 

“Last chance to change your mind, is this what you want?” Dean checked in with Sam. 

“Yes, de, god yes, fuck me!” Sam pleaded. Dean smiled and started pushing in, once the head was in he paused, rubbing Sam's back giving him time to adjust, until he felt Sam pushing back against him. He grabbed Sam's hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other and sank in slowly, until he was flush with Sam. Both panting, and waiting to get accustomed to the feeling. Sam started moving his hips in a circle, Dean took that as permission to start moving and pulled out and thrust back in to Sam, who moaned in response. Dean varied the angle and depth of his thrusts, til he heard Sam scream, 

“Found it.” Dean chuckled. And kept thrusting that way, and had Sam keening and reaching for his dick, “You gonna come baby boy, huh, you going to come on big brothers cock?” Dean asked. 

“Yea, De, gonna come….gonna...gonna...” Sam moaned. Dean reached around and took ahold of Sam's cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts, he felt Sam's muscles clenching and his hand and Sam's stomach was covered in his come. Dean kept thrusting through Sam's climax. 

“Want big brother to fill you up?” Dean asked when Sam had started to come down “Yea De, fill me up please.” Sam keened. Dean thrust hard once, twice, three times before he was calling out Sam's name and coming hard. 

After the aftershocks wore off, Dean maneuvered them on to their sides, while they got their breath back. Dean stroking over Sam's side and chest, 

“Sorry baby boy, I wanted to do this right, in a bed, you deserved better.” Dean whispered into Sam's back. Sam rolled over. 

“De, hey, look at me, this was perfect, this was everything I wanted, and we have two weeks to do it in a bed.” Sam soothed. Dean smiled, after they laid there for a few more minutes dean said. 

“Ok we should get a move on before we fall asleep and someone finds us in the morning.” They both got out of the car and got dressed, and slid back in the front, Dean grabbed Sam's hand and held it all the way back to his apartment. As they laid in bed later all Sam could think was this was the best birthday ever. 

 

**************************

Two days later.

Dean's apartment door clicked open and Benny strode in, he hadn't heard from Dean in a few days and was worried. He heard strange sounds coming from Dean's room, he pulled his gun out of his waistband and slowly made his way back and pushed the door open. 

What he saw was a shock, Sam was on his back, almost folded in half as Dean pounded in to him. Benny stood rooted to the spot as Sam threw his head back and came untouched stripping his stomach and chest. Dean followed bellowing Sam's name. Benny chuckled, drawing Sam and Dean's attention. 

“Guess I'm going to have to start knocking, huh?” And headed back to the kitchen, he needed a drink. Dean rushed into pants, while Sam laid frozen in panic. Dean found Benny in the kitchen of his apartment, drinking a beer. 

“Would have thought you'd of reached for something stronger after what you saw.” Dean stated. 

“Really, brother, that's not the worst I've seen. I don't care what you and Sam get up too, honestly I can't believe it happen sooner, y’all’ve always been overly dependent and close.” Benny replied nonchalantly. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“Ok Sam you can come out it's fine, Benny's fine.” Dean called toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reminisces in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read after Chapter 2 of This Life by SailorLestrade
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Dean sighed as the water poured over him, the water pressure in prison sucked, he was happy to be at home finally. Not for long he had to go get Sam, thinking of Sam made him think of the last time he saw him, the night he got busted. 

Sam was always the one to push the boundaries, he knew dean had to leave soon or Dad would be back to look for him, but he had been teasing Dean all day with the soft touches, whispers in his ear and leaning into him when he thought no one was looking. Dean had finished getting dressed,jeans, boots and his club vest he was turning around to tell Sam he'd see him later when he saw the flash of black lace peeking over the waistband of Sam's jeans. Dean sidled up behind Sam and ran his fingers over the lace. 

“This for me Baby Boy?” 

“Yea, De, thought there'd be more time, need you” Sam gasped feeling Dean's hands on his skin. Dean maneuvered them over to the couch.

“Come on, I hope your ready it's gotta be fast,”Dean panted, pushing Sam down on his front and pulling his jean's down far enough to get to his ass, and unbuttoning his jeans as well. 

“Check De already, prepped for you, there's lube in the pocket of my jeans.” Sam moaned. Dean fished around in Sam's pockets finding the little tube and slicking up his cock with one hand, and pulling the panties to the side with the other, that's when he noticed the plug holding Sam open. 

“Trying to kill me Baby Boy,” Dean groaned at the sight as he slowly pulled the plug from Sam's body watching the way his hole clenched around it, slick from the lube he used to prep himself. Dean set the plug on the table next to the couch and slid his lubed fingers in to Sam's clenching hole. 

“So hot inside, going to feel so good on my cock” Dean growled.

“Come on De, need it need you,” Sam whined. 

With that, Dean lined up and pressed the head against Sam's fluttering hole, which accepted him hungrily. Sam and Dean both moaned at the feeling, before Dean slid all the way in, pelvis flush against Sam's ass. 

“Move, move please De,” Sam moaned. Dean pulled back, leaving only the head in and slammed home, quickly finding the angle to make Sam keen and see stars, then setting up a harsh fast pace that had them both panting in no time. Dean felt that familiar heat pooling low in his stomach and reached around to help Sam come, only to have his hand batted away. 

“No, De just wanna come on your cock please, just like this.” Sam panted. 

Dean moaned at this request and made sure that with each hard thrust he was hitting Sam's prostate. Going by Sam's steady keening he had it right. Dean knew it wouldn't be long, and draped himself over Sam's back, not stopping his thrusting and growled in his ear. 

“Come for me Baby Boy, come now.” And with that Sam was calling his name and coming all over his lace panties, Dean followed sent over by the clenching of Sam's hole. Dean held himself up leaning on the back of the couch so he didn't end up on Sam. Once Dean was soft enough he pulled out earning a whimper from Sam, he watched his come slowly start dripping out of Sam and had an idea, he collected what was running out and pressed it back inside Sam's puffy hole and slid the plug in to hold it inside. 

“De what are you doing?” Sam moaned 

“Want you to stay full of me while I'm gone. Might want to be able to slide back in when I get back” Dean said. 

With that thought Dean came on the shower wall, after catching his breath he washed it away. His only thought was he needed to get Sam back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to SailorLestrade, for letting me play in your sandbox. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dont forget to smash the kudos button and comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean reunited after Sam's confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read after chapter 12 of This Life.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Dean sat down on the stoop, head in his hands thinking about how Sam had grown up to be like him, that he was suicidal. Dean's been there and the only thing that kept him together was thinking of Sam. Dean took a deep breath, and went inside, Benny was stretched out on the sofa, and he could hear a TV from a bedroom downstairs. Benny cracked an eye open. 

“He went upstairs, just keep it down ok?” He supplied. Dean nodded at Benny and started up the stairs. At the top of the stairs there were two rooms, a bathroom and what had to have been Sam's room. Dean knocked on the closed door. 

“Sammy,... let me in.” The door opened a crack. 

“What do you want Dean?” Sam asked. 

“I...j...just,” Dean took a grounding breath and started over. “I haven't seen you in 7 years, then I thought you were dead. This is not what I thought I'd be coming out too...I...I miss us...” Sam looked shocked. Dean continued, “I know you've been with other people and after losing Jess, it's fine if you don't wanna... I mean... i just wanted to be close to you.”

“I haven't been with anyone since you.” Sam whispered, it was Dean's turn to looked shocked. “I was planning to wait for you, Jess was a roommate, like a sister to me, i'm broken up and I know that everyone thought we were together but, she knew Dean she knew I was waiting for you and loved me like a brother any ways.” Sam confessed. 

“Let me in, baby boy.” growled Dean. Sam opened the door and let his brother in. Dean shut the door behind him, and pulled Sam in for a kiss. 

“Missed this De, missed you, need you” Sam panted. 

“Been too damn long. Sammy, need to be in you.” Dean growled. Walking Sam back towards the bed, where he felt Sam's legs hit the edge he started pulling Sam's clothes off, vest followed by t-shirt, jeans and boxers together then pushed him down on the bed. 

“Wanna see you De.” Sam whined. Dean chuckled and stripped as efficiently as possible then followed Sam down on the bed. 

“I know this would be easier on you on your knees but I need to see you baby boy.” stated Dean. Sam slid back on the bed, placing his head on the pillows and spreading his long legs to make room for Dean. Dean's mouth went dry at the sight of all that tan skin, the long legs and shoulders as wide as a door. 

“You just gonna look De?” asked Sam. 

“Oh, no, baby boy gonna do a lot more then look.” Chuckled Dean, crawling over Samand kissing him soundly. When Sam needed air, dean worked his way down nibbling on Sam's jaw, kissing down his long neck, running his hands over Sam's chest pulling and pinching his nipples, making sam gasp and writhe. 

“lube. Do you have lube?” Dean asked urgently. 

“Second drawer in my nightstand.” replied Sam. Dean fumbled around for a minute and found it, flicking open the cap and coating his fingers with it, he stroked one finger over Sam's hole while mouthing at his dick, when Sam started moaning he worked the one finger in to the webbing, pumping in and out til it began to move easily, then added a second, working them in and crooking them up to find Sam's prostate. 

“Bingo” said Dean while Sam keened. Dean kept working til he had 3 fingers pumping in and out, with Sam pushing back on his hand. 

“Need you now De. Don’t wanna come til your in me, please.” begged Sam. Dean added more lube and slicked his dick up and rubbed the head against Sam's gaping hole, then started pushing in, slow but steady until his hips hit Sam's ass. Dean took a deep breath giving Sam a minute to adjust until sam started rocking his hips. Dean pulled out slowly, then thrust back in slowly with a snap of his hips at the end to nail Sam's prostate. Sam moaned, Dean grabbed Sam's legs and wrapped them around his waist and leaned down to kiss sam while continuing his slow steady pace, taking Sam apart one thrust and kiss at a time. It wasn't long until Dean felt that familiar building in his stomach. 

“You close Sammy?” Dean asked. “You gonna come only on big brothers cock?” 

“Wanna come De. Want you to make me come, please, please De.” Sam begged. Dean increased the speed and strength of his thrusts determined that Sam would come before him, and it wasn't long until Sam was begging to come, Dean leaned down and kissed sam one more time, and said “Come”. Just as the word left his mouth he felt Sam spill between them hot and hard, clenching on Dean's dick causing dean to follow him over, pumping Sam full of his come. 

Once they had worked though the aftershocks and Dean had softened a bit he pulled out and watched his come drip out of Sam. Dean grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor and cleaned Sam up the best he could then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

“I know I don't say it enough but I love you Sammy, and I could not survive if you weren't here with me. We'll make this work but I'm not living without you anymore.” confessed Dean. Sam sniffed. 

“I love you too, De, and I don't want to be without you anymore, either.” They snuggled together until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Don't forget to smash the kudos button and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr callme-kaz2y5-baby


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a flash back while captured by the horsemen. 
> 
> This fits mid ch 15 of This Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh let's see new warnings *name calling, violence, underage sex.

It's got to be 100 degrees out when Sam steps out of the library. Scanning the street for the impala, Dean promised to pick him up, sighing when he didn't see it ‘dad just have sent him on an errand’ sam thought and started down the street planning to walk home. He’d only made it a block when he was stopped by some older guys, not quite Dean's age but older then Sam. 

“Where do you think your going, pretty boy” one of them asked,

“Come over here and you can ride my dick.” said the greasy looking one, grabbing Sam and dragging him into the alley. 

“NO” sam shouted trying to yank his arm away. 

“Where do you think your going? No where, your going to get down on those skinny knees and do what I tell you” Greasy said.

Sam continues to struggle, and gets backhanded splitting his lip open. 

“What did I tell you?” Greasy growled drawing his hand back to hit Sam again. 

Before he could move his hand forward its caught and yanked behind him.

“The actual fuck” shouts Greasy. 

They all turn to see Dean standing there, jaw clenched, eyes hard, wearing his vest. Greasy let's go of Sam. 

“Dude, we, we were just messing, we weren't going to do anything.” whimpers Greasys scraggly friend. 

“Sammy, you good?” Dean asks through clenched teeth. 

“Yea, De, I'll be fine.” Sam answered. 

Dean grunts that he heard Sam, and punches Greasy before he knows it's coming. 

“That's my little brother, you leave him alone.” Dean commands. And drops Greasys’ arm. Turning to actually check on Sam. 

Sam is standing behind him to one side, panting, eye turning black, lip split and bleeding; Dean takes this in before turning back to Sam's attackers. 

“The next person who lays a finger on my brother is dead, you understand?” Dean says menacingly.

The attackers nod before fleeing. Dean wraps his arm around Sam and leads him out of the alley.

“Dude, I told you I was coming to get you. Why did you take off?” Dean asks softly. 

“I....I, I didn't see you and it was hot. Thought you just got busy and forgot...” mumbled Sam.

“I was just running late, got sent on an errand, so I've got my bike not the impala.” Dean said. “ Get on, and let's get you somewhere we can get you cleaned up.”

Sam climbed on the back of the jet black Harley, Dean got on revved the engine and they were off. Sam was surprised when Dean made the turns to go back to his apartment. When they got there, Sam got off first like always, then Dean. 

“Thought you might want to get cleaned up before dad sees you.” Dean said by way of explanation. 

“Oh, yea.” Sam was able to get out, he still couldn't get over how hot Dean looked protecting him. 

The boys headed up to Dean's apartment, Dean unlocked the door. The air conditioning felt good on Sam's hot sweaty skin. Dean grabbed his first aid kit, and set about cleaning Sam's lip, causing him to hiss. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't too bad.” Dean apologized. 

Sam smiled, looking up at Dean and kissed him. It hurt but Sam wasn't going to shy away from a little pain, he wanted to thank Dean for saving him. 

When they broke the kiss Dean asked “What was that for?” 

“Want to thank you for saving me” Sam purred. 

“I'll always save you, your my little brother.” Dean replied. 

“Are you saying you don’t want me to thank you?” Sam said while pulling his shirt off.

“uh... no. I am going to let you thank me, definitely.” Dean panted. 

Sam headed back to the bedroom, dropping articles of clothing as he went, Dean followed helplessly watching, his gorgeous 15 year old brother bare himself. When they got to Dean's room Sam climbed up on the bed. 

“Dean, your wearing too many clothes” Sam pointed out. 

Dean started stripping, when he was completely bare he started for the bed but Sam's voice stopped him.

“Wear the vest De.” said Sam with a voice like honey. 

“What... you hate the club, everything it stands for...” Dean countered.

“De, you were wearing it when you saved me, and just because I don't really want that doesn't mean I don't think your hot as hell in it.” Sam purred. 

Dean watched Sam's face as he slid the vest back on, he looked like he was ready to eat him. Dean walked toward the bed Sam leaned back on the pillows, spread his legs wantonly and arched his back. Dean moaned, climbing on the bed between the spread thighs, Sam's legs went for miles, he was as tall as Dean now, but he hadn't filled out yet, still teenager thin. Dean ran his hands up the miles of legs and leaned up capturing Sam's mouth in a scorching kiss. Sam pressed the bottle of lube into Dean's hand, and rocked his hips up into Dean's slotting their cocks together causing delicious friction. Dean moaned and pulled back to lube his fingers, he resumed kissing Sam and reached between his legs and circled Sam's hole, just teasing with the tip of his finger. 

Sam moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips trying to get Dean's finger deeper. Dean smiled into the kiss and sunk one finger to the webbing into Sam's greedy ass. Ever since Sam's 15th birthday a few months ago they have been fucking like rabbits and it doesn't take long for Dean to work up to 3 fingers and have Sam rocking down on them begging for Dean's cock. Dean pulls his fingers out, slicks his cock and lines up. Sam nods his consent and Dean starts the press in. Slow and steady until his hips are pressed into Sam. 

Sam wraps those long legs around his waist and rocks into Dean's steady thrusts, running his fingers along the vest then Dean's chest and back again. Its driving Dean wild that Sam is meeting him thrust for thrust, moaning like a whore and fondling his vest.   
(They always joked about fucking with their vests on but no-one really had.) They were working themselves into a frenzy, Dean felt the heat building, wanting Sam to come before him he reached for Sam's cock. 

“No De, wanna come just on your cock.” Sam moaned. 

“Then come Baby Boy. Come” Dean commanded. 

Sam started pulsing between them, striping their stomachs with come, Dean was dragged over by the tightening of Sam's ass, and pumped his ass full. 

Dean flopped over next to Sam, both trying to catch their breath. Sam still running his hand up and down the vest. 

“We need to get cleaned up, but should I leave the two of you alone?” Dean said gesturing at his vest. 

“No, it's only hot when your wearing it. Let's shower.” Sam answered. 

They both heaved themselves up and into Dean's shower to get cleaned up. 

Sam came to, shaking his head and remembering where he was, he needed to get back to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always kudos and comments appreciated and find me on tumblr at callme-kaz2y5-baby


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read after chapter 20 of This Life

“Dude, your stubborn, and God you stink.” Sam pointed out, “you can't go anywhere smelling like that, maybe Ellen was right you need that sponge bath.” 

“Shut up dude, I'm still not letting Jo near my dick alright.” complained Dean. 

“Well, then I'll do it, sit back down let me go get some hot water,” Sam said. Dean sits back down gently while Sam slipped out the room to get stuff for a sponge bath. 

Sam caught up with Jo in the office, “hey Jo, can I get the stuff so Dean can get cleaned up?” 

“Oh, he changed his tune huh? Good he stinks.” snarked Jo. 

“It wasn't that he didn't want to get cleaned up Jo, he, we both look at you as a little sister, he didn't want you to see him naked,” explained Sam. 

“yea, yea, here,” said Jo thrusting the stuff in Sam's hands. Sam got some hot water, and headed back to Dean, Bobby stopped him outside the door. 

“Sam, he doing ok?” asked Bobby 

“Yea, he wants to get cleaned up so we can set a course of action, I'm worried about him Bobby.” Sam confided. 

“Hey, I understand but there is nothing the two of you can't accomplish if your together. We'll take care of the Horseman, you take care of your brother.” Bobby said. 

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam beamed. 

“And Sam, lock the door” Bobby winked. 

Sam blushed and slipped in the door to Dean, locking it behind him. 

“All right, I've got hot water and soap, a towel and apparently Bobby knows...” mumbled Sam. 

Dean spun around, “What, how?” 

“I don't know, but he told me to take care of you and lock the door... so there's that.” replied Sam. “Let's worry about it later, and just focus on getting you cleaned up.”

Sam helped Dean undress the rest of the way and wet a rag and soaped it up and started at his head. And worked his way down rinsing the rag when it got too gross. When Sam finished and set the bin on the floor Dean reached up and and touched Sam's face, “Baby boy, you know I love you? You know it right, that I can't live without you.” 

“De, I know... can I, can I ask you a question?” mumbled Sam.

“Of course Sammy, you can ask me anything” 

“Jo, well she said you haven't been with a girl in years... I never paid much attention but you've been out for a bit and I haven't seen you go out either.” Sam inquired carefully.

“Oh, baby boy, I haven't been with anyone else since we've been together. I don't want anyone but you.” Dean answered honestly. Dean had barely finished speaking before Sam surged up and kissed him, when they came up for breath, Sam said, “I think Bobby was right, if we're together nothing can stop us.” 

“That's right, baby boy, we're unstoppable. But right now, I want you.” Dean said before pulling Sam to him, “Now, I want you to ride me, then we'll tackle our other problem.” 

“Ugh, ok De, lube do we have any?” groaned Sam. 

“Check the pocket of my jeans.” Dean said while pointing to the corner of the room. Sam fumbles through Dean's pockets til he finds what he's looking for, he stands and heads back to the bed, stripping as he walks towards Dean. 

“Come on, Sammy, climb up here open yourself up for me, please, I need you.” Dean begged. Sam crawled into Dean's lap and kissed him while sliding two fingers in his hole moaning around the stretch, Sam pushed his hips down fucking his fingers getting ready to take Dean. When he feels ready he slicks Dean up behind him and lines him up. 

Dean's got his hands on Sam's hips guiding him down, Sam takes him all at once, til his ass is flush with Dean's hips. They both groan when Sam does a little grind twist and gets Dean that much deeper. 

“Come, on baby, ride it, let's see how good we are together.” Dean urges, rolling his hips up to meet Sam's pace. 

“De, De, you feel so good,”moaned Sam as he thrust down harder, chasing the feeling building in the pit of his stomach. 

“Come on, baby boy, want you to come.” growled Dean. He reached forward and started stroking Sam's cock in time with his thrusting. Sam lasted another few strokes before calling out Dean's name and striping his stomach with come. 

Dean followed right after, Sam's orgasm and clenching triggering his own, flooding Sam with come. They laid there cuddling for a few minutes. “You know, as awesome as this is we should get dressed before someone comes looking for us.” chuckled Dean.

Sam sniffed, “Dude, you reek...again....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be two more of these smutty extras for this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to smash that kudos button or leave a comment. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @callme-kaz2y5-baby


End file.
